


Book of Stories

by dogsat4



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But only if you squint, Codertale, Error is scared, Fic dump for all Undertale stuff I write, First chaper has implied Reader/Sans, Lore - Freeform, My first AU creation in Undertale!, New AU has appeared, Self Insert, Well it's sort of reader, You can been seen as the reader, ink sans - Freeform, reader is named?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8560018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogsat4/pseuds/dogsat4
Summary: This is just going to be a place where Will post all my undertale, unrelated stuff. I might make them into something more but yeah.Chapter 1: Alex has lived in the underground for six year. It has been six years since the monsters left. It seems that she has been remembered.Chapter 2: Continuation. Alex explains and sets Flowey on SansChapter 3: Codertale - Snippets of my AU inspired from Comyet's backstory of Ink!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Time Forgot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026132) by [ClockworkFlames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkFlames/pseuds/ClockworkFlames). 



> This one is inspired by another UT fic where, someone fell and stayed with Toriel but then Frisk came and they were sort of forgottten and they went after Frisk duing one of the resets and had Flowey as company. EDIT: I FOUND THE FIC!! IT"S CALLED 'Time Forgot' and here's the link! 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/8026132/chapters/19634758
> 
>  
> 
> This little segment is the idea that But the general idea in this one is that after the pacifist ending as been achieved and all the monster's move out, that human stayed. She stayed because she wanted to and then one night she goes to see the stars adn figure out that she can't leave the undergoung.

"That is what I do Flowey, I preserve and move on, with nay but a footprint to mark my passing."

"but why?" He hissed in bewilderment.

"Because it is my way."

~~

And indeed it was and when her prediction had come true, Alex stayed true to her word and remained in the underground, alone and with only a living flower as a companion.  
When she reached the edge of 26 did something change in her daily routine, for it seemed that another child had fallen into the underground.

With a pleasant smile and a kind voice, Alex told them all they needed to know and encouraged the young boy to leave as soon as possible. She accompanied them to the entrance of the barrier and motioned them to leave.

"But...aren't you coming with me?" Young Jack looked at Alex with uncertainty and seemed to be at a loss of what to do. Alex smiled at the young child and shook her head.

"No, this is my place and my home. I am not too keen about going back above ground. You have family and friends waiting for you, you told me yourself. Go to the monster settlement and tell them that you fell and they will help you find your family." Alex explained gently, still encouraging the small child to leave.

"But then, what about you?" He asked again, still not at ease with the idea of leaving someone behind.

"I will stay here as I have always done. But please do not mention me to any of the monsters." Alex asked them of one last favour.

"But..." He trailed off uncertainly.

"Please?" Alex asked again. She did not want to face Sans, Papyrus or Toriel...Or Frisk. She was happy where she was and it was something that Alex did not want changed.

"Fine." Jack begrudgingly agreed and left.

Alex smiled as she watched them leave and once they were out of sight, Flowey appeared.

"Aren't you going with them?" He asked snidely.

"Nope." She answered with a smile before offering her arm to the flower. Flowey took the gesture and wrapped his vines around her arm as she turned and walked back through the castle and deep into the underground, not once feeling an urge to see the sky again.

"you are one weird human, you know that?"

"Yup and I wouldn't change a thing."

"...Neither would I..."

X

Up on the surface, it was different. Monsters were shocked that another child had emerged from mount Ebott and it was the same child that had gone missing three days earlier on the other side of the Mountain.

Jack recounted his story to the King and Queen and a punny skeleton who frowned.

Asgore and Toriel took the story without questioning anything but something didn't sit right with Sans.

There was just something that he felt was off. It was like they were deliberately skipping over something important and as his duty as judge (well not really, just his curiosity) it was demanded that he find out.

"now kid, not that i don't believe you or anything thing but i think you're telling a bit of a **fibula**  there. Mind telling the truth?" Sans only slipped in one pun, the two of the royal family frowned, that was not what they expected from Sans.

"U-um, I-i don't k-know what you're talking about!" Jack declared as best as he could with his heart pounding. He knew that he had terrible lying skills, that's why he never bothered with the skill anyway.

"Careful kid, or i'll be giving you a **sternum** talking, now spill." Sans said again, this time with an edge to his voice.

"Sans! There is no nee-" Toriel began but was cut off by Jack.

"Okay fine! I was taken to the entrance by Alex! The caretaker of the underground!" Jack admitted and suddenly Sans felt like he had been dunked in cold water.

' _Alex...'_ It had been years since he heard that name and longer still since he had seen the human that had lived in the ruins!

"W-what!" Toriel had a look of utter shock as the news of living status and location of one of her children suddenly made itself known.

She remembered the sweet child that stayed with her for 8 years and how she forgot them in her grief after Frisk had left the ruins. Not only that but Alex was not there when she had returned but Toriel did notice some clothing had been missing and had assumed that she had left when the barrier broke, never did it occur to her that Alex would _Still_  be living in the underground.

Jack nodded shyly as he began to recount the tale properly and Sans sat there in shock that the one other person who remembered the resets, willing stayed where everything went down.

Sans felt sick.

X

Flowey made home in his pot as Alex began her ritual for getting ready for bed, happy to be in the ruins once again.

The flower always like to complain about the stuffiness but as Alex always said, he could leave the pot anytime he wanted and move around. Still, the flower stayed and Alex was gladder for the company.

Sleep came easy with only a fleeting wish that Jack had made it back home.

X

Sans was the first to break out of his shock before leaving the room.

"Sans? Where are you going?" Asgore asked after consoling Toriel and getting her to sleep.

"...I'm going home, Paps is going to be mad again if i'm late." Sans said gruffly and with a strained smile.

"I hope you aren't thinking about going back to the underground Sans."

"Okay you caught me!" the Skeleton turned around with that eternal grin on his face, which made the king frown in disapproval.

"At least wait til tomorrow, it's already dark and I doubt this human, Alex will still be awake if she is following UG-time." Asgore stated, ever the voice of reason.

Sans couldn't argue against that and there was also the fact that Asgore was his king. So he conceded his defeat and went home to Paps, with the memory of Alex hanging over his head.

How did he forget?

X

Alex woke just a few minutes before her alarm and shut it off before rolling out of bed with a sigh.

It didn't matter how old she was or where she was, Alex hated mondays and what she hated more than that were Monday mornings. They were never pleasant. With that in mind and a general idea of what need to be done today, Alex set herself to get ready.

The ruins had to be observed, the gardens tended too, food made and medicinal herbs retrieved from Waterfall.

' _Yup! Just another busy day in the underground'_ she thought with a fond smile.

Alex strode into the kitchen, aware that Flowey was still sleeping in the living room. He never seemed to want to sleep in the same bedroom as her, only when the nightmares came would he do so. But Alex didn't mind.

 _'time for breakfast!'_ She thought as she decided to make pancakes for the both of them. She had been craving them for a while and Alex knew that it would be soon for her time of the month, something she hated.

Busying herself with making of pancakes, she let her mind go blank as she made everything on autopilot, it left her time to...feel nothing, something that she felt helped often when the loneliness was too much.

The pancakes were finished and served without her realising it and they were on the table when Alex had come to. With a smile, she decided to go and wake Flowey, who was still asleep.

"Flowey. Breakfast is ready." Alex gently prodded the temperamental flower into a waking state.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh! Is that pancakes I smell!" Flowey seemed to shift his leaves in excitement at the smell. Alex stifled a small giggle.

"Yup~!"

"Well! then what are we waiting for?"

X

  
Breakfast passed off without a hitch and Alex started on her daily routine.

Alex patrolled the ruins, now devoid of all the monsters that used to live here, all having moved to the surface. The puzzles were all switched off, just in case another human child falls down.

Once she is sure everything is all good, Alex moves to the garden she had set up near the house and started to weed. The Garden itself was simply a small patch but that was only because it was one of many.

Alex littered them throughout the underground, different areas let different types of plants grow.

There were some leeks, turnips and monster carrots that grew in Snowdin, in waterfall there were some natural grasses that can be used as a substitute like rice. Not to mention the weird vegetable meat substitute can also be found there. There wasn't really anything that Alex could find to grow let alone thrive in Hotland.

So Alex rarely visited the place. She was fine with this, the CORE still gave her the creeps.

When Alex re-enters the house, Flowey is still in his pot but reading one of the books they had borrowed from the library on a separate trip. He looks up when she enters and puts the book down. Flowey didn't like the idea of Alex going around the undergound by herself. Especially not now. 

(He thinks that if the kid from yesterday babbled, then it's likely that someone would come back and look for Alex. He doesn't know why, but that makes his soul speck jump in fear. But not for himself, but for Alex.)

With the usual arm offered, Flowey wraps his vines around her arm and settles around her shoulders. Alex gently places a brown jacket on top, mindful of the position that Flowey is in. Once that is ready, the pair head down to the basement and through the Ruin Doors and start making their way to Waterfall.

X

It's at this time that Asgore and Toriel have gathered a group of monsters and Frisk. There in the living room of the sturdy house of the King and Queen, stands the Royal Guard (Mainly all the dogs), Papyrus, Sans and Frisk.

"It has come to out attention that there is a human still living in the Underground." Asgore starts but is cut off by Undyne.

"NNNGGHHHH!!! A human in the Underground??!!! STILL?" Her voice bellows, causing the dogs to wince at the volume.

"Let me finish." Asgore gives the fish woman a stern look. Undyne flushes in embarrassment. It was a surprise, something hadn't expected. And it felt wrong to have a human living where they had once, especially if there were going to go through the Monster's stuff. Hell, some of the equipment was still functional down there! Who knows what they could be doing.

"This human has been living in the Underground since we left that place six years ago." Asgore continues and once again there is silence.

Sans looked down in shame.

 _'Six years. Alex had been living in the underground with no one for six years...'_ He hopes that she is okay, especially after being alone for so long.

"WHAT?" This time it is Papryus who interrupts. "BUT THEN THAT WOULD MEAN THAT THEY'VE BEEN BY THEMSELVES FOR SIX YEAR? WHO WOULD THEY HAVE HAD TO TALK TO?" He asks to the rest of the room.

"I...don't know, Paps. I don't think they have anyone to talk to." Undyne answers Papryus which is a comfort to Sans since he had just remembered that Flowey was still down there.

The thought of Flowey being Alex's only company makes his SOUL shift in discomfort. He only hopes that Flowey hasn't twisted her with his thinking.

"Asgore, you are taking too long and being too dramatic about it!" Toriel cut in, her patience waned with the meeting.

"Her name is Alex and she had been living in the Underground with me for eight years before the barrier had broken. She is my daughter whom I had taken in after she fell. However after Frisk arrived, she disappeared and left the Ruins. I will admit that I did not notice until the barrier had broken, lost in my grief at the, then certainty, that I would lose another child to Asgore.

I am Ashamed to say that I didn't pay more attention to her than I should have."

No one said anything, they waited for the queen to finish.

Sans remembered Alex being found by Papryus and himself in multiple timelines, and in each of them, their goal had been the same. 'Bring Frisk home and help others.' He felt another pang of guilt in his SOUL.

"After the barrier had been broken and I returned back to the Ruins to find that Alex had been missing and that some of her clothes and a bag had been packed, and was missing. I thought that she had left with everyone and went back to the surface. But as we have just found out, she has been living in the Underground for six years and I would like you to take her home.

Please." Toriel finished quietly as she tried to hold back her tears. Frisk hugged the woman in a gesture of comfort. They, too, remembered the timelines of the girl chasing them and trying to take them back home but somehow, they always forgot. They felt a sense of guilt for forgetting the kind girl as well.

"DON"T WORRY YOUR MAJESTIES! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BRING THE PRINCESS HOME" Papyrus shouted with absolute certainty that reassured the Queen while a thought struck Sans. Did Alex even want to return to the surface?

And with that, the group headed to the entrance where the barrier once stood and ventured back into the underground.

X

Alex had left her jacket in Snowdin, on the front doorstep of the Skeleton brother's house. Years ago when she started this routine, Alex had taken a box with her to put her jacket in so that it wasn't frozen every time she came back.

The pair of them entered Waterfall as fast as possible, neither the Human nor the flower liking the cold very much. But they both dealt with it since it was a necessity.

Alex leisurely made her way to the garden patch where the Echo flowers grew. Once there, she let Flowey down back into the ground and turned back to her work, tending to the plants before.

After awhile she started to hum.

X

While the group of monsters were walking swiftly, they didn't quiet hurry. Some reminiscing in the nostalgic memory of what they had left behind.

It had taken the ground an hour to get to where New Home met with Waterfall since they didn't leave at the crack of down.

Sans could see the times when the ears of G.D and L.D started to twitch as if trying to pick up a sound that they couldn't quite hear. The shorter skeleton turned his gave to the dogs, who wore nearly identical expressions of confusing and irritation.

The further they progressed, the more intense the looks became until Sans too could just hear something echoing in the caverns of Waterfall.

"Do you guys hear that?" Undyne asked with a normal voice, her hand up, halting movement.

"Hear What?" Papyrus asked in a quiet voice that can be surprising.

"Listen.." Undyne hissed as they started to creep forward to where the echo flowers started to grow.

 _*Let's go in the garden_  
_*You'll find something waiting_

They could hear the voice of someone singing. Sans remembered this voice. Alex had once sung Paps to sleep as a bet and from the look on his brother's face and the slight sway to his body, Sans didn't doubt that he remembered.

 _*Right there where you left it_  
_*Lying upside down_

It seemed that Alex's low voice range was soothing to the dogs as they held a look of contentment. Not only that but the echoes of the flowers cage it a sort of angel feeling.

 _*When you finally find it_  
_*You'll see how it's faded_

 

Undyne had a soft smile on her face as she listened to the singing.  
"Punks got a good voice" She muttered quietly, not wanting to disrupt the singing.

 

 _*The underside is lighter_  
_*When you turn it around_

 

Out of the corner of his vision, Sans saw a peak of yellow. When he turned to look, there was nothing there. He silently hoped that Flowey didn't hurt Alex and that she was safe.

 

 _*Everything stays_  
_*Right where you left it_  
_*Everything stays_  
_*But it still changes_  
_*Ever so slightly_  
_*Daily and nightly_  
_*In little ways_  
_*When everything stays~_

 

Sans didn't want to listen but he couldn't help focusing on the lyrics, the way she sang them. Almost with a nostalgic sadness. Sans could feel his SOUL clench in his chest again. He wished that he had gone back and looked for her after the fall of the barrier. He should have at least tried. But he didn't.

He had left her here, he had forgotten her here. Even when she had been there through all the resets, a helping hand that wasn't remembered.

  
They crept closer until they could see her. It seemed that Alex was kneeling in a bath of plants and talking to that yellow flower.

Sans grit his teeth.

_' Flowey **better get the hell away from her.'**_

Suddenly Alex's head snapped in their direction and Sans felt the floor beneath him vanish when she looked at the group. It was the way that she looked at them. Alex looked at them with fear in her eyes.

She ran.

X

Alex had been cycling through different songs she had learned as they had fallen from above and into the garbage, just to practice her singing. It was nice to sing and have no one around.

And just as she finished her last song, Flowey popped up.

"We gotta go!" He said urgently and Alex's eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked, a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"The brat from yesterday yapped and now, the smiley Trashbag, his brother and the royal guard are creeping through the room right now." Flowey hissed, his vines withering in the air as they grew spikes, showing his agitation.

Alex snapped her head behind her and saw them. Fear filled her as she came to the abrupt realisation that they were going to take her back.

(Fear had dulled the pang that said 'it had taken six years to try and check here for you')

With her 'flight' mode engaged, Alex ran for Snowdin. She needed to get back to the Ruins. It was safer for her there, they couldn't get to her. The doors held an enchantment that didn't let many people enter. Because Alex had lived with Toriel for so long, she had been keyed into the spell but also because...

"Flowey! Hold them off!" She shouted behind her as she ran.

Alex could hear Undyne's swearing and the barking of the dogs. She didn't know where Sans was but he was her biggest obstacle. She needed to get away.

She made quick time into Snowdin. Alex ignored the sting of the cold and continued to run, run for all she was worth. She was NOT going back to the surface. Not now and not ever.

She ran over past the sentry stations and over the two bridges before she stopped.

Ahead of her was the door to the Ruins but it was who was in front of it that had her stop.

There, standing as causally as can be, was Sans.

X

Sans watched Alex run and heard her shout for Flowey to buy her time. He was shocked by the fact that the flower had done so.

The flower grew bigger, his vines taking on a larger form and blocked the way to Snowdin.

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING NEAR ALEX!!" The flower monster shouted as Undyne moved to follow.

"NNNNNYYYYGGG!!!! I WILL GET THE HUMAN AND BRING THEM BACK TO THE QUEEN!!!!" The captain shouted and attacked. This prompted the other members of the guard to attack. The only one who didn't was Papyrus, who was conflicted over fighting his friends.

Sans decided this was taking too long and took a short cut right to his old sentry station and waited.

X

Flowey, who was once Asriel. did his best to stop Undyne and the rest of the Guard from following after Alex. She had been his companion for the six years following everyone leaving the underground but it wasn't just those six years. She had also been a companion during the rests.

She would go with him, help people but still have him for company, even when he was being an unpleasant little shit. Alex Stayed and that was all that mattered.

And over time he learned that she Couldn't leave for the surface. and then he had learnt that she didn't want to go to the surface either. And then there was the indignant anger he felt that these idiots were just going to take her back without wondering why she hadn't come on her own, they were just going to take her without asking for why.

But what really got on Flowey's nerves was the fact that it had taken six years to notice and search the underground.

Alex had given him the ability to feel. She had leant him a fragment of her own broken soul for him to learn and grow, and maybe one day get his own soul back.

"PAPYRUS! ATTACK THE FLOWER!!" Undyne shouted as she noticed the skeleton not doing anything.

"NO! I CAN'T! HE IS MY FRIEND!" Papyrus shouted as he stood aside conflicted.

Flowey used to find that display stupid and idiotic but now he felt more compassion.

"Thanks Paps." Flowey stated and knew that he had been heard by the skeleton if his sheepish smile was anything to go by.

And that was around the time he noticed that Sans wasn't there anymore. Flowey cursed and reverted back to his original size and burrowed underground. He needed to get to Alex first!

X

Alex stared at the Skeleton before her. Unsure of what to do now.

"So, long time no see." Sans joked but there was something lacking in his voice. Alex didn't say anything. She just waited to see.

"You know, Toriel is real worried about you." Sans shuffled around on the spot. Alex trained her eyes on his movement.

"So what'da say? Come back to the surface?" Sans smiled at her but Alex could see the guilt.

"I can't." She replied quietly, as she stared at him with intense eyes.

"Can't or won't?" Sans asked with no hesitation, and that was when Alex realised that he hadn't been making any puns. Not a one.

"Both." Alex didn't want to tell him why. She didn't want him to waste hours trying to figure it out and because she hated the fact that he would know of it. He didn't need to.

"Tell me why. A reason why you won't go to the surface and see Toriel? It's been six years!" Sans didn't raise his voice but raised Alex's ire instead.

"Exactly, it's been six years." The bitter tone in her voice held enough bite that she saw Sans recoil slightly.

"Alex..." Sans took a step forward and Alex took one back. She could see the hurt in his expression, it was only there for a second before he covered it up

"Alex I insist that you come back, after all resisting Toriel's pie is Im-pasta-ble". Alex felt her eyes soften. He covered his hurt with a pun, she should have known.

Beneath her feet, she could feel Flowey's vines shift. She knew what was coming next.

"I"m Sorry Sans, I can't go back with you." Was all she said before she dropped to the ground and curled into a ball as small as possible. Not a second later, Alex felt flowey's vines engulf her and pull her under.

X

"I'm Sorry Sans, I can't go back with you." Sans saw the regret in her eyes and watched her drop to the ground and before he could react, vines reached up. encircled her form and dragged her under. Just leaving a patch of dirt where she stood.

' _NO! nonono!'_ Sans could feel the hopelessness permeate his being. Flowey had taken her and for all Sans knew, killed her. Sans could only stare at the spot. He was so close.

It was a knocking from the large purple ruin doors that took his attention away from the ground.

"Who's there?" He asked, unsure if this was a dream or a hallucination.

"Sorry." Came Alex's voice and for a moment there was unrestrained relief coursing through his bones.

"Sorry who?" He couldn't hide all his relief from his voice.

"Sorry for the Scare." Sans could feel the awkward apology that emanated from the voice on the other side of the door. Sans chuckled at the mental image.

"Snow problem Alex." He said chuckling softly with his back to the door and his head leaning on it.

There was a calm silence between them but it didn't last long since he could see the others getting closer.

"Sounds like a stampede." Alex remarked through the door.

"Yeah, Toriel and Asgore sent the royal guard to come and get you." He told her quietly.

"..." There was a sigh on her end, one he could barely hear.

"Sans I can't leave the underground..." Alex seemed to take a breath.

"I kinda got that but you never told me why." Sans interrupted.

"Are you really going to tell him? That smiley trashbag?" The skeleton hear Flowey hiss through the door.

"Yes and listen to my reasoning, if i didn't tell him they wouldn't give up. By telling him, he wouldn't take me to the surface." She explained to the flower and Sans felt irritation well up in him.

"...You know they'll look at you different, right? You know they'll come back willingly right?" He could just hear flowey this time but there was a tone of remorse and regret, something he didn't peg a soulless creature to feel.

"I don't want them back here, if there was a way I could erect a reverse barrier that kept people from getting in, I would." Alex sighed again. Sans was still in shock about the fact that she wanted to make a barrier that would stop everyone from coming in the Underground rather then keep everyone in.

"SANS!!!" Papyrus caught his attention as the taller Skeleton bounded right up to Sans.

"Hey Paps." Sans greeted with a lazy smile.

"DID YOU CATCH THE HUMAN?" He asked as the rest of the group arrived.

"No Papyrus, Sans did not manage to capture me." Alex spoke through the door, her voice surprising the others.

"Hey Punk! The queen wants you back on the Surface." Undyne spoke this time.

"I can't go back to the surface."

"WHY NOT HUMAN? CANT YOU JUST WALK TO THE ENTRANCE AND THEN YOU ARE THERE?" Papyrus asked innocently.

"It's not that simple Papyrus." Came the gently voice through the door, giving Sans a moment of deja vu.

"Well Why the hell isn't it?" Undyne asked brashly and impatiently.

"Because I will die if I leave the underground." Though the words were softly spoken, they still rang loud and clear.

"W-WHAT?" Papyrus asked in shock. Sans himself was in shock too.

"I am bound to the underground, I can't leave. If I do then my soul shatters."

There was silence on both ends.

 


	2. Alex and the underground1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, I was going through some of my undertale stuff when I realised there was more I had written for the first chapter! So I'm gonna post it here!  
> More of Flowey and Alex relationship dynamic!

"W-W-WHAT?!" Papyrus shouted in shock, the others were staring at the door horrified and Sans, he felt like the world had just turned on its head and spat out every bad thing that could have happened at this point.

 

"...How?" San croaked, already having a feeling why.

 

"..." Alex said nothing.

 

"They don't know about it, do they? Trashbag." This time it was Flowey who spoke.

 

Sans could feel his hatred for the damned plant flare up.

 

"No, _they_ don't." he spoke with grit teeth and a scowl. He can feel his magic flare up at the reminder of the rests.

 

"Sans? What's the voice talking about?" Undyne asked as she stared down the Skeleton, forcing herself not to flinch at the cold hate in his sockets.

 

"Yeah Sans," Flowey cooed but spat his name out like a curse, "What am I talking about?"

 

"...He-" Sans starts but was again cut off.

 

"He's talking about why I ended up like this." In a moment of saving grace, Alex had saved him from explaining the timeline and the rests.

 

"Aww, Alex! I wanted to make him squirm!" Flowey whined like a petulant child.

 

There was a huff of laughter from behind the door. It wasn't from Flowey.

 

"Maybe next time. Remember the goal is to get them to leave." She compromises.

 

"Promise?"

 

"Promise." And Sans can tell that she means it and the fact that Alex just promised to _let_ the flower torment him...It makes his SOUL shift uncomfortably. Had she already started thinking in that same twisted way as the flower?

 

_'Welp, that flower is not getting away from me unscathed.'_

 

"Common!!! Just tell us!" Undyne bangs on the door, impatient from the lack of answers.

 

"There were...events. Certain events that slowly broke my soul to the point it was almost ready to shatter. But as I journeyed through the underground, the ambient magic started to come together, around my soul. Like hands that cupped my broken fragments and held them together. Over time, that magic became the glue of my soul. It has bound me to the underground but I don't really mind." Alex explained calmly through the door as if she were discussing the weather with them and not the state of her soul.

 

Sans clenched his hands. He didn't know. He...

 

He what? What would he have done? What would have he been able to do. The thought of it drew out a bitter chuckle.

 

"H-Human..."Papyrus spoke quietly, understanding the gravity of the situation. It was one that was too solemn to shout about.

 

"…How the Hell do we know you're Telling the TRUTH?!! HUH PUNK?!" Undyne shouted at the door, pounding it again. Sans stared at her questioningly. Didn't she believe it?

 

" **DON'T CALL HER A LIAR** " Flowey growled menacingly through the door, insulted on Alex's behalf and the vines around the door had started to twitch and grow.

 

Sans jerked his head up at the sound of Flowey defending Alex. That...was not something he expected that... _t_ _hing_ was capable of doing. When had the soulless creature gained the ability to...care? To feel?

 

It seemed that Flowey's words had taken Undyne back.

 

"Now that you know, you can leave." Sans turned his gaze back to the door. Alex didn't say anything about Flowey's reaction. She just continued on as if it was normal.

 

A sudden question wormed into his mind. What was the relationship between the two of them?

 

"...HEY!!! GET BACK HERE! ANSWER ME!!!" Undyne shouted again at the door once she had collected herself.

 

But nobody came.

 

X

 

Alex didn't want to deal with Undyne and her hard-headed ways. She had said her piece, she had asked them to leave. Now all that was left was for her to wait.

 

With Flowey together, they left the basement and went back upstairs.

 

"Well...Now what?" The flower being turned to her and asked. Alex sighed as she heard the banging.

 

"We wait."

 

"Cool. You do that, I'm gonna go mess with them." Flowey's vines already started reaching for the floor. Alex bent down and let him off.

 

"Nothing too serious." She told the flower and watched him stare at her in surprise.

 

"What? Not going to tell me not to?" Flowey peered at her with squinted eyes.

 

"Nope."

 

A feral grin unfurled on his face.

 

"Ohh you hate them, don't you?"

 

"I don't hate them," Alex admitted and Flowey frowned, "But I am sore about the fact that they aren't asking if I want to stay or not and not to mention the six years where they forgot about me." She finished and Flowey nodded with approval.

 

Flowey knew that she cared for everyone but, that fact that Alex was feeling slightly vindictive, gave him some comfort in the fact that she still felt feelings like a normal person. Sometimes, he did get worried about her emotional wellbeing.  Sometimes it seemed like she was empty of emotions and doing things on autopilot. Other times she was too happy, always swinging between emotions.

 

Though, it seems that Alex is still very much alright.

 

"I'll give them your regards!" Flowey giggled and burrowed into the ground, his grin vanishing instead a grim pensive one takes its place.

 

_'That smiley trash bag is gonna pay.'_

 

X

 

Undyne didn't give up. She stayed at the entrance of the ruins and waited, every now and then banging on the door.

 

She had the dogs run patrols, see if they could find any other way in. Sans knew there was none.

 

In fact, when Undyne had turned to him, he was already wandering off, saying something about a lead or an idea. Something he couldn't really remember. He just needed to be by himself for a while. He just needed some time to process.

 

Sans slowly trudged to his old station post. He stood before it, staring blankly before moving to sit behind it.

 

He just, he didn't know what to do. Sans sat at his station post, his mind starting trains of thought before quickly abandoning them, unable to carry these thoughts forward. His mind was completely muddled. He couldn't...

 

"Well, well. Looky here." A hatefully familiar voice broke the chaotic silence of his mind, "If it isn't the Smiley Trashbag." Sans looked down to see Flowey sneer at him.

 

He really didn't want to deal with this.

 

X

 

Flowey didn't have to search long to find the skeleton. For some reason, he had gone back to his old station post in Snowdin, sitting behind it like he's always done. But there was a blank expression on his skull, sometimes, Flowey could see a flick of guilt and he felt some satisfaction spread throughout his stem.

 

 _'He Should be feeling guilty.'_ Flowey thought with vindictive glee.

 

"Well, well. Looky here. If it isn't the Smiley Trashbag."

 

"And if it isn't the soulless flower." Sans retorted sarcastically, not in the mood for dealing with him.

 

Flowey just smirked, they didn't know that he could feel and that was fine with him. He didn't want them to know either.

 

"So you came back down here, after six whole years. Wow! I'm impressed!" Flowey started cheerfully.

 

"I bet you didn't even remember her until that little brat said something..." Flowey taunted the skeleton with a cruel grin. Sans simply kept staring at the flower lazily, but Flowey knew that the skeleton's mind was racing. He had one of those minds that you just couldn't turn off.

 

"Well, I'm here now." Sans waved Flowey who just grinned.

 

"Hehehehe. You know she doesn't want you to stay, right?" Flowey asks though he knows that they both know the answer to that.

 

"..." Sans didn't speak.

 

"After all, you were the one who always forgot. You forgot Alex right after you met her. And every other time after that. And every other rest after that. But oh on, she remembered you. How much do you think that must have hurt her? Huh? Just how much you smiley trashbag?" Flowed taunted, egged on by his indignant anger on Alex's behalf.

 

"..."

 

"Figures all you damn monsters are the same," Flowey muttered quietly.

 

"Why do you care?" Sans asked abruptly, his face turned away from Flowey to look ahead.

 

"Because she cared," Flowey said quietly. Letting off a small sigh, Flowey vanished back into the ground, leaving Sans with his thoughts and the ever falling snow once more.

 

_‘What I am going to do now?’_


	3. Codertale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The creation of my own AU!! Enjoy some snippets of Coder tale as I work on the storyline and the characters!

A long time ago,

A human had a drawing that they loved very very much. They loved the drawing so much that they brought it to life. The drawing then told them of his friends. This human then loved all the drawings. So much of the human’s soul was poured into making them a universe for them. A home.

But one day, the human died.

The Human’s stuff was packed away and hidden and the drawings they once held so dear was left to rot.

BUT. The universe had already been established and even though the human died, their soul traveled into the universe and waited.

They waited, then they created and then they stayed.

They would help their friend find his brother.

They would help Papyrus find Sans.

X

Papyrus stumbled through the portal, injured. Liquid magic dripped slowly from his fingers and his clothes were soaked with it. Where ever he had come from, the battle had been intense, but still unsuccessful.

Frisk and Chara jumped at the sound of feet. Portals didn’t usually open here, the two shared a glance before getting out of their seats to investigate.

Frisk yelped at the sight of Papyrus before hurrying over, offering themselves as a lean which Papyrus smiled gratefully in return. Frisk beamed back at them before their hands began glowing green.

“Frisk, what are you doing? You know healing takes a lot out of you!” Chara chided them on their use of magic. Papyrus nodded along with Chara, but Frisk pointed ignored them as they continued to heal the injured skeleton, poking a tongue out at Chara as retaliation.

“Alright you two, that’s enough. And while I appreciate the help Frisk, I think we’re gonna need someone more powerful to heal the rest of the wounds. Let’s go see Toriel, okay?” Papyrus’ subdued voice swiftly broke through the banter.

The bags beneath his socket had gotten deeper, and he seemed, somehow, paler than before.

Chara took one look at his HP and Blanched.

“Frisk, we’ve got to move now. His HP is very low.” Chara took charge and started to lead the way to the best healer in the universe.

X

“Papyrus! What happened to you! How did your HP get down to 3 out of 2000?” Toriel cried out in distress as soon as the trio entered the emergency med bay.

“Well, I ended up in Swapfell and they weren’t too happy with an uninvited guest. Neyh.” The tall skeleton tried to smile but it came out wrong, he didn’t have enough spirit behind it.

“You silly child! Come here so that I may repair the damage done.” Toriel motioned him over before turning to the other two.

“Thank you, my children, both have done well.” While Frisk glowed with the praise and giggled, Chara turned away and tried to hide their blush.

Toriel in return giggled at the two before shooing them away and working on Papyrus.

X

Papyrus waved tiredly at Toriel as he left the med bay. While he wasn’t at full strength, he was still marginally better than where he was before. The next step of the procedure was that he had to check in with _them._

The skeleton let his feet guide him as his mind wandered. He remembered when he had first met them. It was something different. For one, at the time, he had no soul and he couldn’t feel. There was just heavy acceptance. The problem was that his brother had a soul and he couldn’t accept it. It _hurt_ Sans to be the only one who could _feel._

Papyrus remembers Sans begging for them to show him something, to not just stand there and exist! But nothing happened and no one came. And so, Sans was lost in his own grief and he vanished from the universe.

Then, after just waiting, _She_ found them. It was hard to tell at first. It started slow, colours began to fill the air and then they began to _feel_ as well. The first thing that Papyrus did was pick up the pieces to his brother’s soul and he _wept_. He wept for what he could not feel and for what he did not do. He wept for his lost brother and for their lost time.

Sometimes he does hate her for making them feel, for making him feel. But others times he’s thankful that she found them.

His feet stopped and Papyrus looked surprised. He had arrived.

X

The door itself seemed harmless but it was also completely out of place. The halls were lined with smooth metal that curved, bent and winded its way through the building, giving it the feel of what she would call, a spaceship. To Papyrus, it simply looked like a lab.

The door in-in front him was a warm brown one, made of wood. Papyrus took a breath and opened the door.

_‘Of course sh,e would have a swing open door.’_

X

The room was warmly lit, hues of brown and green, mixed with the blue and green of the sea. Clashing and merging and working together all at once. A sense of style is something she appeared to not care for.

Papyrus let his gaze wander over the room, letting his sight linger on the couch, on the vines that tangled their way through the house, over the cat that say regal on the book case and past the dog that sleep worse than a log before resting on her.

She sat reclined on her desk chair, her eyes closed and her breathing non-existant. Papyrus didn’t worry, since why should a god need to breath?

“No luck?” Her voice was low and sounded like a child, an adult and elder all at once.

“None.” He never really had much to say. There was never much he need to say.

“Where did you go this time? I felt you return injured.” Concern leaked into her voice and he could feel all that she is and was lazily drift around him, poking and prodding but never getting too close.

“Swapfell. They weren’t happy with another papyrus. But they weren’t surprised.”

“They know about the multiverse?” There was no surprise, just curiosity. Sometimes her curiosity was the worst.

“It seems like.” Then again, he didn’t really care too much. As long as it wasn’t something that was going to bother him or hamper him in his search.

“I see. The number of smaller universes aware of the multiverse is increasing more and more as time goes by.” She muttered.

“Will it affect us?” He wanted to know. Sometimes he feared for the safety of his universe, seeing the state of other Sans and Papyrus’ who’ve lost their world.

“Not yet. I will tighten security on our home so it’ll be very hard to find us.” Papyrus looked at her, his brow bone arched with a question as he watched codes start to drift under her skin. She was already starting on making their world more hidden.

She opened her eyes smiled indulgently at him. “Only a fool would believe that trouble would never find them.”

X

And indeed, not long after. Trouble came knocking.

The Destroyer had come to their world, their universe of peace. And while many did run, let it not be said that they weren’t prepared for that eventuality. Because they **were.**

As the destroyer ravaged the edges of the world, the priests went to the prayer stone and done something that Error had never seen from an ordinary inhabitant, at least anyone who wasn’t a Sans or a Gaster.  This ordinary monster had access to the code of the universe.

With a twisted grin, he moved forwards, his strings coming to life and getting ready to attack the monster. However, he was denied as the other priests of the same sector came forth to defend their brother as he sent word to the _creator._ When the other priests openly showed the ability to manipulate the code of the universe, Error glitched.

It wasn’t one that happened to often, but it was the type of glitch that other Sans were very easily capable of evoking in him. This glitch evoked disbelief, denial and Fear. That fear usually leads to the being or item being completely destroyed. And so, Error wrapped his red strings around this edge of the universe and pulled.

He smiled in a job well done. Then he noticed something that sent him into another glitch. Error codes flickered over his eye sockets as he took in the impossibility of what he was seeing. Not even Ink had this kind of power. He didn’t know anyone in the multi-verse who did. Everything was reforming. Monsters and people reformed in mid-run and continued.

The priests were back but this time they were bowing. They were bowing to a figure on the prayer stone. Whoever it was, whatever it was just sat there, gazing at Error in an almost disinterested way. Almost. Rather it looked at him like Error was the pest that had come to bother the partygoers instead of being the cleaner of the universe.

“So you’re the one who’s causing all the havoc in my world.” A bland and uninterested voice spoke. Error continued to stare, finally out of his glitch. The thing before him looked almost human if not for the code he could just see running underneath it’s skin. It didn’t look male or female. Instead it had a large presence in magic, and after the quickest peak to the code, the largest code piece as well.

That was another thing that Error didn’t understand, he had checked the code thoroughly, he studied it, learning the ways, the mundane niceties before making the decision to destroy it completely. And yet when he was searching through the code, there was nothing the size or the complexity of the being that sat before him.

“Che, I don’t care what you are! You’re a glitch and must be destroyed!” He bellowed to hide his fear.

It just looked at him and blinked.

His blue strings stiffened and refused to obey his command. Error didn’t understand.

“I don’t want you here.” It spoke, no emotion as it stared Error down and just as it spoke, another doorway to the void opened in the fabric of the universe.

“I want you gone.” Error flew through the hole, his red strings following in his footsteps.

The last thing he saw in that universe was matter reconstituting itself from the code.

_(Even though he is the destroyer of worlds, there is one that Error refused to step into out of fear, even though he does not admit it. Not even to himself.)_

X

“Come on Error! I found a new universe! Let’s check it out!” Ink grinned excitedly at the other skeleton, while pointing to a hole that showed a lush green surface, filled with houses and monsters and humans.

“N-n-not on you L-l-lif-e!” Error shouted and moved further away from the entry. He recognised this universe. He didn’t want to set a single foot in there after what happened last time.

Error had never seen anything so powerful. And Ink had ever seen Error so fearful. So, he let it go.

The door faded away.

X

However, while the door faded, Error’s reaction ignited a spark in Ink.

What made Error so scared?

What was in that universe?

Ink wanted another look. But after he got Error somewhere else.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So with every reset, her soul would break or crack more and more and more til the ambient magic in Ebott bound itself to her soul and thus to the mountain too. So she can't leave.


End file.
